Help Me Fly Tonight
by Female Itachi
Summary: Come along for a ride with the boy who thought his fate was sealed. Never in his life did he expect for two men in black & red cloaks to come and save him from the hell he was forced into since the day he was born. Eight years is a long time to be missing, especially if you were thought to be dead. Come & witness a family being brought back together by a chance of luck. OCs
1. I'm Standing Here Amongst the Shadows

_**Help Me Fly Tonight**_

**Author:** Female Itachi  
**Warnings:** Abuse, OOC, OC's  
**Note:** This will be one of the only stories I write that have OC's  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack shit in this story, except the OC's & plot

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_'Darkness... why is it that you are my only friend?'_

Screeching of wood against stone was suddenly made audible to my ears. I could tell that the door to my cell was getting unlocked.

I could barely see though my eyes, I just could barely make out the light shining in to my cell. I tried to move away from it, but I could not. My wrists were bound together tightly and attached to a chain connected to the ceiling. And my feet we spread apart and were tightly shackled to the stone cold floor. And barely having any clothing on didn't help my situation much. All in all, I was stuck where I was.

A silhouette started to become visible, and I froze.

Squeezing my eyes closed I prayed, _'Please, Kami, let it be anyone, but Master. Please, I am begging you!'_

My prayers had not gone unanswered. What I had expected Master, was not. Instead, it was two men, one standing behind the other, dressed in black cloaks with some type of design on them. To me they were not as frightening as Master, but they held this aura that I could not help but be afraid. They had weapons with blood on them.

I would have run and hid from them, but I could not. They were surely here to kill me, but honestly I did not want to die yet. My lower lip trembled, and I let out a whimper. The cloaked figures were coming towards me. I was scared, I know that. I close my eyes tightly, and I hoped for this all to just be a dream.

"Who are you, child?" asked a rough voice.  
Wincing, I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

There was a silent pause for a moment. I could feel my lungs tightening in fear of being harmed for not answering.

"Why are you here?"  
"M-My parents sold me as a s-slave. . . or at least that w-was what I was t-told," my voice finally worked.  
"Hn." said - more like sounded - a new person.

"Why don't you open your eyes, Child?"  
"Because I. . . I am afraid that if I open them, y-you will harm me like M-Master does."  
"Kid, we're nothing like this Master you're talking about."  
"I-I do not believe y-you."  
"And you don't have to, but I'm telling you the truth."

Biting my lip I opened my eyes and looked up in fear. What I saw was nothing of what I had assumed to see. I thought I would see two fat rich men who had come here to make me feel pain, like all Master's associates did. However, that was not the case. I had seen two men in black high-collared cloaks with red clouds on them for the design. Then it kind of hit me, but not in the way Master hits me. They were members of the Akatsuki.

Neither of them was fat, but one was shorter than the other. They both had headbands with a slash going through some symbol on them, but the shorter one had the symbol of Konohagakure, and the other with the symbol of Kirigakure.

Konohagakure and Kirigakure are two of the five villages in the world. The other three were Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure. I think. . .

The smaller man had black hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his neck. He had one line on the both sides of his nose from his eyes about to his cheekbone, showing that he didn't sleep much. What caught my attention the most was his glowing red eyes. They were red with three black tomoes. I had heard of this type of eye before. It was the Sharingan. I knew what it did, but I still looked dead into his eyes with sagging eyes of my own. The man had long, black hair that was secured on the back of his neck in a single pony-tail. His face was expressionless and emotionless. He looked somewhat scary, but I do not know him. So I shouldn't judge by appearances. His face seemed emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him. I could see emotions such as agony, sorrow, concern, and something else that I could not place.

My eyes slowly drifted to the right to see the taller one of the two, who was slightly more intimidating. He looked like he would eat me at any moment, and he looked like a shark. He had dark blue hair, with mark on his face that looked like gills. That's not what freaked me out though, nor was it that his skin was a pale blue. It was that his teeth were sharp-looking and his eyes that were beady black. On his back he had something long and wrapped in bandages the had a handle of sorts. It scared me because of the little white skull at the end of the handle of his weapon.

After taking in their appearances, I knew who these men were and murmuring quietly I said, "Itachi. . . Uchiha. . . Kisame. . . Hoshigaki. . ."  
"So you know our names, girl. That's good," murmured the ex-member of the Seven Swordsmen.  
"Um. . . I-I am a boy."

Embarrassment washed onto Kisame's face. It was okay though. My hair has grown past my shoulder blades. Lightly saying 'sorry' he started to unshackled my ankles and hands. The moment my hands were released, I started to collapse forwards from not being strong enough to stand. Closing my eyes I waited for the contact of the solid stone floor to meet my being, but it never came. Instead I felt a warm object wrap their arms around me.

I opened my tired eyes to see who the person who caught me was. It was the Uchiha.

Closing my eyes again I said, "Thank you, Uchiha-sama."  
"You are welcome. However, please call me Itachi."  
"Yes, Itachi-sam-"  
-san. Or just Itachi."  
"Okay, Itachi-san."

My bones ached and my head was pounding. I felt as if I wouldn't be able to walk properly again. I tried to stand up on my own, but I automatically collapsed a second time, right into Itachi-san's arms, again. Looking down in fear, I bit my lip expecting to get beat. However, I was shocked when I felt a hand caressing my cheek.

"You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you. I promise," was whispered in my ear, followed by a comforting hug.

My head shot up in shock and my eyes widen in disbelief. Surely he did not mean that. Surely he did not think I would not be afraid. Surely he did not think that I would believe him. Surely he did not think I would comply, but. . . then again. . . neither did _I_.

Tears started to gather in my eyes, and I was having a tough time trying not to sniffle too much, just in case he changed his mind. I closed my eyes, and then slowly but surely, I nodded. Within a matter of seconds I was entering a place where I could escape reality now, and I really hope that his wasn't just a cruel dream.

"What's your name?" was asked before I passed out.  
"Saiai. . . Saiai Tenshi," I whispered back.

And then I was out like a light.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

I hope you all liked it. If not, then I'm sorry that you didn't like it. Umm... You don't gotta review if you don't want to {obviously}, and I hope you have a nice day/night.


	2. I Can't Really Tell You Who I Am

_**Help Me Fly Tonight**_

**Author:** Female Itachi  
**Warnings:** Abuse, OOC, OCs, really shitty writing ideas  
**Note:** This will be one of the few stories I write that have OCs  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own jack shit in this story, except the OCs & plot

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_Poor kid._

Staring down at the kid that had curled up in the comforting arms of my partner, I couldn't help but to feel guilty for what's happened to him. After all, it's partly my fault that this happened to him.

Eight years ago, Leader assigned me, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori the task of taking care of Saiai and his twin brother, Suhai. Leader's wife, Konan, had just given birth to the twins, and he specifically asked the four of us to come to his office straight away. I can still hear his exact words from that event.

_"Listen, since the twins have just arrived, Konan is still a little stressed. So, I am going to go and take her to dinner. You four are in charge of them until we get back. If **anything** happens to my twins, I will personally make the four of you regret it. Is that understood?"_

_A four-man reply of 'Yes, Sir" was heard._

_"Good, I believe that you will not disappoint me," he had said while walking out of his office, as well as dismissing us._

He had believed in us, and we had failed him.

* * *

Looking down at the small child in my arms I couldn't help, but to smile. Saiai had grown up without us, not that I can have any say in it.

I stood up straight with Saiai still in my arms, and said, "Let's go, Kisame. Leader will be waiting for us to return."  
"Of course, Itachi. Let's go."

Shifting Saiai in my arms I started to walk back to the door and waited for Kisame to go first. After giving me the 'okay' signal we disappeared, puffs of smoke left in our places, back to the base. Adjusting Saiai a little so I wouldn't drop him, I started to head towards Leader's office. Sighs left Kisame's mouth in relaxation.

_I hope Leader will be able to handle this. No, I shouldn't worry about him, but worrying about Konan and Suhai's reactions._

Knocking on the door lightly, Kisame waited for Leader's permission to come in. We didn't have to wait long before a calm monotone voice said, "Come in."

With that command, Kisame opened the door for us and waited for me to get inside before closing it.

* * *

"I see you two are back. I presume that your mission was successful?"  
"Yes, Sir," we both replied.  
"Good then I would like to - what or who is that in your arms, Itachi?"

Looking at me, Itachi silently asked if he should just be blunt about it or prolong telling Leader. Turning slightly towards Itachi, I gave him a slight nod in confirmation. As he turned to face Leader, I knew in that moment the Akatsuki was going to hell in a hand basket for a while.

"Leader, Konan," Itachi said, including Konan, "this is Saiai Tenshi, you're oldest son."  
"**. . .What?**"  
"That. . . isn't something you should joke about. You know that, Itachi," Leader said evenly with a slight glare.  
"With all due respect, Leader, you know that I have never joked about something serious in the Akatsuki. Especially something that was a quarter of **my** fault," came Itachi's response.  
"Itachi is telling the truth, Leader."

Leader suddenly turned to me and shot me a sharp glance.

"Exactly how would you know that this - so you say - is my first-born, Saiai?"  
"He told us."  
"He what?"  
"He told us."

After a minute of silence I could tell that Konan swallowed a lump in her throat. Biting her lip, she start to walk towards us. When she was in front of Itachi, she started to reach for Saiai's head, albeit hestitant. Ah, there it was. The first touch of mother and son since eight years ago.

At that second I knew Konan believed us, if the tears in her eyes were anything to go by. She looked up and silently asked Itachi if she could hold him. Nodding in confirmation, Itachi gently handed Saiai over to Konan.

"Saiai, my precious Saiai. Oh, how I've missed you. After all this time, you're back home, and where you belong," Konan mumbled softly into Saiai's hair, "I'm so glad. I love you, Saiai. Now you, Suhai, your father, and I can-be a complete family again. Kisame. . . Itachi. . . **thank you**."

* * *

"Saiai, my precious Saiai. Oh, how I've missed you. After all this time, you're back home, and where you belong."

_Who are you? Who is there? Where am I?_

These thoughts kept playing over and over in my mind, a never-ending replay of questions.

This person - woman, I think - says I am back home; I am where I belong. . . but I do not have a home. I do not belong anywhere. No one wants me, not even my parents wanted me. Master said so. Master is always right, and I am always wrong, even when I am not. That is why he always gives me pain.

"I'm so glad. I love you, Saiai. Now you, Suhai, your father, and I can-be a complete family again."

_What? Who are you!? What are you talking about? I don't know you! And I don't have a family!_

"Kisame. . . Itachi. . . **thank you**."

_Kisame? Itachi? Who are they? Those name are familiar. Where have I heard them befo- my saviors. . . Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are my saviors. They made the pain go away. They saved me from Master. They cared enough to save me. . . They **care**._

"Saiai, it's time to wake up."

_Who are you? You sound familiar._

"Saiai, if you can hear me, listen to me. I'm going to wake you up by pushing some chakra into your brain."

_I can feel something in my head. It is weird, but comforting. Is this chakra?_

My eyes fluttered open, and I was momentarily blinded by the light.

"Are ya okay, Saiai?" someone asked.  
"Mr. Kisame?"  
"You can just call me Kisame."  
Nodding my head, I asked, "Where am I?"  
"Home."  
"I do not understand, Mr. Kisame."  
"It's okay. You don't have to understand just yet.  
". . .I am sorry."

Suddenly I felt another pair of arms around me.

"It's not your fault. It's okay to not fully understand to know. Just know that you won't have to be alone anymore."  
"Thank you."

••°°••°°••°°••°°••  
°°••°°••°°••°°••°°Help Me Fly Tonight°°••°°••°°••°°••°°  
••°°••°°••°°••°°••

It has been a day since I have arrived here, and it is different to say the least. The people here are really nice. They treat me with care and love - some more than others. Kon- _Mom_ and Itachi are prime examples.

Kisame Hoshigaki is one of my saviors.

Itachi Uchiha is also one of my saviors.

Hidan is a silver-haired 22-year-old man with magenta eyes. I made the mistake of calling them pink, and Hidan yelled at me. Hidan swears a lot, but he tries to tone it down when I'm in hearing range. He is really nice to me, which suprises me because Kisame said he isn't one of the nicest people he has met.

Kakuzu is a 91-year-old man.

Tobi is this odd, for lack of better words, man. I do not know what his face looks like because he wears this swirly orange mask over his face. I do not know how old he is either. To be honest, I do not really know anything about him.

Zetsu is the spy of the Akatsuki. I have not seen him much, so I do not know much about him. I know even less about him than I do Tobi.

Deidara is a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and is good-looking. He is 19, too. He is nice to me and babys me, but it is nice to know that I am loved. He creates bombs out of clay that he calls "art." Why? That is a story for later, so I will spare you the lecture he gave me. I haven't met him yet.

Sasori of the Red Sand is his partner. He hides away in a short and fat puppet he made - out of what I do not know, he would not tell me. The puppet has beady black eyes, similar to Kisame's only they are almost _dead_. However, that not even close to what he really looks like. Sasori is really a man with red hair and brown eyes that look like coco. He uses puppets as his weapons. I haven't met him yet.

Mom is well, mom. I have not ever had a mom before, she is everything I could have asked for in one. She takes care of me, cares for me, and loves me. Mom has blue hair, and gold eyes. Mom's hair is down for the most part, except for the small bun at the top of her head. She has a pretty white flower in it; I think the flower was made out of origami. Mom's ability is controlling paper.

Dad is like Mom, I suppose. He is everything I thought a Dad would be. He is strict, but he is nice and understanding. Having a dad in my life is new to me, but I will try to adjust to the best of my ability.

"Who are you?" someone asked, interrupting my train of thought.  
"Huh?"

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Who are you?"  
"S-Saiai Tens-shi."  
"**...What?**"  
"My n-name is Saiai Tenshi."  
"Seriously?"  
"Y-Yes."

Suddenly this person grabbed onto my arm and started dragging me off somewhere.

"Umm, if you do not mind my asking, who are you?"  
". . . Suhai."  
"Oh."

Soon we came to a door that had a sign on it.

Suhai  
Knock Before Entering

Opening the door quickly, Suhai swung me in, and he followed right after. Sticking his head out the door, he made sure no one was around that could eavesdrop. Apparently he was satisfied because his head came back inside his room. His eyes landed on me, and his nose scrunched up. Finally he started asking me questions.

"Who are you?"  
"Saiai Tenshi," I replied automatically, surprised that I did not stutter.  
"How old are you?"  
"Eight, I think."  
"When is your birthday?"  
"I do not know."  
"Who are your parents?"  
"Pein Tenshi and Konan Tenshi."  
"How'd you get here?"  
"Mister Kisame and Itachi saved me."  
"What village were you born in?"  
"I do not know."  
"Do you know all the members of the Akatsuki?"  
"No."  
"Hm. . . Interesting."

Suhai took a few seconds to think something over, I suppose that was because of my answer to the last question. After a while, he sighed, and started asking questions again.

"What is your element?"  
"My what?"  
"Your jutsu element."  
"Oh. . . Umm, I do not know."  
"Where were you before you came here?"  
"Underground," I replied quietly.

* * *

Is he kidding me? What the heck? He came from the underground? Ha! As if! I guess I can believe that he is my brother, but why haven't I heard of him before from Mom and Dad? Oh well, they can tell me later. However, he really doesn't know anything about himself. I don't even think he knows what jutsu elements are. And what's with him and talking so properly?

"Who is your brother?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I asked. Who is your brother?"  
"I. . . did not know I had a brother."  
"**WHAT?!**"  
"I-I did n-not know I had a b-brother."

_He can't be serious! He doesn't know that I'm his brother. He doesn't even know he has a brother._

Glaring at him, I said, "You really don't know anything, do you?" and walked out the door.  
But before I closed the door, I heard, "I-I am sorry. I truly am s-sorry, but I can not r-really tell you who I am."

_It's okay, Saiai. I wouldn't be able to tell you who I am if I was in your shoes._

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

I hope you all liked it. If not, then I'm sorry that you didn't like it. Umm... You don't gotta review if you don't want to {obviously}, and I hope you have a nice day/night.

**Special Thanks for Last Chapters Reviews to:**

Female Gaara (for reviewing twice, but being too lazy to log-in)


End file.
